A grande batalha do oeste
by Savelly-chan
Summary: Kagome Higurashi torna-se Souta Higurashi e Inuyasha aceita o desafio de treinar youkais e humanos apenas para provar o seu valor. Sango aceita treinar homens e Miroku aceita treinar os monges porque não há ninguém mais que possa fazê-lo. Rin cuida dos feridos e Sesshoumaru fere mais vítimas... Seis pessoas com um único objetivo: trazer paz ao Reino do Oeste. Será que é só isso?


**INUYASHA E CIA NÃO ME PERTENCEM. NEM A HISTÓRIA! ADAPTAÇÃO - MULAN!**

 _PENSAMENTOS_

\- FALAS

 **PRÓLOGO**

Aquela era uma bela noite de inverno. Nada era mais belo do que as montanhas envolta do palácio estarem cobertas pela neve e o belíssimo céu estrelado cobrir-lhe como se fosse uma manta. De fato, fizera a coisa certa ao mandar construir o palácio naquela região! Era muito agradável. Tão agradável que quase o fazia esquecer dos problemas que o afligiam. Quase.

Um par de mãos lisas e finas tocou-lhe o pescoço. Não se assustou, sabia quem era. Olhou para baixo e sorriu. Ali estava a sua concubina, a única que restara em todo o palácio. Cabelos avermelhados, olhos prateados e pele morena... Ela não era da região em que governava, mas certamente era uma humana que conhecia muito bem de quase todos os lugares que ele mencionava. Ela era uma caixa de mistérios, isso ele jamais negaria. Ela sorriu. Mesmo sendo considerado velho, ele tinha a pele tão lisa quanto a dela, uma das vantagens de ser um youkai. Tinha cabelos azul-marinho, olhos alaranjados, a pele era marcada por pintas parecidas com as de um leopardo, porém azuis. Passou o braço pela cintura dela a aproximou do seu corpo. Os seios volumosos apareciam timidamente sob o quimono que usava. Ela estava usando aquele tipo de roupa de novo.

Riu. Parecia que ela queria lhe matar de desejo, só podia ser! Caso contrário não o tentaria tão descaradamente. Pegou-a e colocou-a sentada sobre o meio-muro que havia ali na varanda. Meio-muro para ele. Assim que assegurou dela estar em pleno equilíbrio, com uma das mãos segurou sua cintura e com a outra tratou de passear pelo corpo bem moldado. Aquela seria uma ótima noite. Por um momento, seus problemas desapareceram. Por um momento permitiu-se deliciar do beijo da jovem. No momento seguinte, seus olhos se abriram em alerta. Rapidamente, pegou-a e, junto a si, escondeu. Ambos viram, segundos após abaixarem, a flecha atingir o muro. Levantaram-se, mas só ele, com a visão aprimorada de youkai, pôde ver perfeitamente os raios iluminarem uma figura entre as nuvens.

\- Heika? - ela o chamou respeitosamente.

Suspirou pesadamente. Seus problemas vieram até sua porta antes do previsto. Acariciou o braço trêmulo da jovem. Como não teria medo? Quase fora atingida por uma flecha envenenada; precisava ficar mais atento. Abraçou-a com ternura.

\- Está tudo bem. Não acontecerá de novo.

\- O que foi aquilo? - perguntou ainda tremendo.

\- Um aviso. - aproximou-se, ainda com ela abraçada a si, da flecha e pegou o pedaço de papel cravado à parede - Naraku está de volta.

\- Naraku? - questionou. não se lembrava de ter ouvido tal nome.

\- Alguém que me enfrentou séculos atrás. - respirou fundo - Poucos foram os que o enfrentaram e saíram vivos. - ela apertou o abraço - Ei! Eu já o derrotei uma vez.

\- Mas... Na sua condição...

Sim. Ela sabia. Ele não podia mais lutar. Fora gravemente ferido na última luta que tivera e só sobrevivera até hoje porque desistira dos seus poderes. Segurou-a próxima a si e lhe beijou a testa.

\- Não se preocupe, meu exército é bem forte. Tenho os melhores generais. - sorriu confiante - Mudando de assunto - ela o encarou - Por que me chamou de Heika?! Já disse que você pode me chamar de Toya! Só me chama de Heika aqueles que prestam serviços ao Imperador das Terras do Oeste! Além do mais... Você é a minha esposa.

Ela sorriu. Ele também. Ela enterrou o rosto no peito dele. Não o viu dar um olhar preocupado para a Lua. _Inu no Taisho... Agora eu precisava de você mais do que nunca, meu amigo_.

 **Dias mais tarde...**

Um youkai humanóide, de cabelos longos, lisos e prateados, olhos dourados, pele quase albina de tão branca e com roupas majestosas, se curvou, bateu a mão sobre o peito. Havia a tatuagem de uma lua crescente em sua testa. Sem dúvida ele mudara muito desde a última vez que o vira. O irmão mais novo também devia estar desenvolvido.

\- Queria me ver, Heika?

\- Sim, Sesshoumaru. - disse o youkai azulado - Faz tempo que não o vejo em ação. Nem o seu irmão mais novo.

\- _Meio-irmão_ \- o youkai corrigiu com certa ênfase.

\- Que seja _._ \- o imperador se levantou - Tenho certeza que ambos estão fortes o suficiente.

Sesshoumaru levantou a cabeça para fitar o rei.

\- Fortes? Sobre o que está falando, Heika?

\- Uma guerra se aproxima. Uma guerra que só venci porque seu pai estava presente. Acredito que ambos herdaram tal força. - ele cruzou os braços e completou - Mesmo que seu meio-irmão seja um hanyou, acredito que ele seja muito forte para alguém da sua espécie.

Sesshoumaru manteve-se em silêncio. Não iria contraria o imperador. Embora ele achasse que fosse tão forte quanto o mesmo, acreditava que o hanyou não chegaria nem perto da poeira dos seus pés. Tinha muito que aprender ainda.

\- O que está querendo dizer, Heika?

\- Quero que você se torne meu general. - falou diretamente - O atual está muito velho para esse tipo de batalha. Você lutará lado a lado com Inuyasha, porém treinaram em ambientes separados. Inuyasha será um reforço para o seu exército. Não me importo quem você chame para a batalha, só me interessa que vença. Inuyasha, porém, irá treinar alguns youkais e humanos. Por ser hanyou, acho que ele conseguirá entender os limites de cada parte.

\- Com todo o respeito, Heika, acho que o senhor está superestimando o meu, _irmãozinho_. - falou entre os dentes.

\- Acha mesmo? - o soberano sorriu - Veremos isso em campo de batalha. Avise seu irmão para mim. Ele será capitão. Você pode designar qualquer um para acompanhá-lo e te passar um relatório sobre o desenvolvimento dele. - sorriu divertido - Mas ele é uma peça essencial para essa batalha. Não se esqueça disso.

Dito isso, o youkai azulado levantou-se.

\- Meu conselheiro irá te mostrar o lugar onde seu pai costumava deixar seus pertences. Inclusive, as duas espadas que deixou de herança para você e seu irmão.

Sesshoumaru não conseguiu evitar um olhar cortante ao seu superior, não poderia fazer nada. Aquele hanyou desgraçado só atrapalhava a sua vida. Depois de se despedir, seguiu o conselheiro humano do imperador, com uma vontade enorme de matá-lo. O imperador sorriu.

\- Tem certeza que ele é confiável? - a voz melodiosa da sua amada concubina lhe alcançou os ouvidos. Virou-se e, com olhar repreensor, a encarou.

\- Eu já não te disse para não escutar as minhas conversas desse jeito?

\- Não pude evitar! - reclamou - Seus guardas não me deixaram entrar! - ela cruzou os braços e fez bico.

Ele riu da reação dela. Certamente, não esperava uma atitude tão infantil.

\- Ele é confiável, embora queira me destronar, não fará nada em respeito ao nome do seu velho e bom pai.

\- Inu no Taisho?

\- Sim, ele mesmo.

\- Acha mesmo que ele e o irmão conseguirão vencê-lo?

\- Não acho. - disse o rei sentando-se em seu trono novamente - Tenho certeza. Eles só precisam de um pequeno incentivo.

\- Incentivo? - ela o olhou divertida e sentou-se em seu colo - Como esse?

Beijou-lhe o pescoço provocativamente. Ele riu e sentiu-se enrijecer rapidamente.

\- Mulher... Está brincando com fogo.

Ela não conseguiu segurar uma boa gargalhada.

\- Falou o youkai da água!

Ele riu também.

\- Boba!

Ambos se beijaram. Esperavam que aquela guerra terminasse antes que de fato começasse. O rei, principalmente. Seus dias contados poderiam ser diminuídos com uma situação dessas. Bem... Agora era aguardar. Não teria como prever o futuro. Depois daquela flecha, servos do Naraku atacaram-lhe o palácio algumas vezes, prometendo que o Naraku em pessoa viria lhe arrancar a cabeça. Não duvidava. Ele era poderoso o suficiente para isso.

Sua esperança de uma vida mais longa estava nos filhos daquele que um dia fora chamado de youkai mais poderoso que já existiu.


End file.
